Double Date
by Veemo-er
Summary: Rima and Arven go on a double date with Polli and Galea


Double Date

As the moon and stars shone down on Inkopolis, a subway train was pulling into a downtown area of the city. Dozens of Inklings, Octolings and Jelly's walked out of the crowded cars, as they all headed towards their own business. One duo of Inkling and Octoling, who were known as Arven and Rima respectively, had plans to meet up with their friends Polli and Galea for dinner. However, the two had never been in this area of Inkopolis, and their attentions were almost instantly caught by the interesting subculture. There were street performers and art projects dotted all over the streets, giving it a very colorful and unique look. Many other young and cute couples were out and about as well.

"Wow…." was all that Rima could say.

"Yeah, same." Arven responded in wonder.

How come we never come here Arvy?" She asked her boyfriend. "It's so cool!"

"I-I'm just as amazed as you are, this is amazing!"

"Look, there it is!"

Rima pointed at a restaurant, that was sitting snugly between two other large buildings. The neon sign titled "Golden Coral" shone in a blue font, and business was clearly going very well for it. People were having conversations with each other on the other side of the round windows, and others could be seen on stools behind them. As Rima and Arven walked through the colorful doors, they saw that the interior was designed to resemble both a diner and a pub. A jukebox was sitting in the corner, which was playing a very joyful pop song, that Arven couldn't help but tap his foot to. Staff members were serving drinks at a very fast pace, although the customers were clearly satisfied with the service. The two would have continued to look around in astonishment, if a familiar voice didn't catch their attention.

"Rima! Arven!"

The Inkling and Octoling looked, and saw Polli and Galea waving at them from a booth to their left, with a waiter waiting patiently for them. Once they sat down and ordered their drinks, Rima almost instantly asked her question.

"How the heck have you guys not told us about this place before? This seems awesome!" Rima said, while looking around in amazement.

"Well, to be quite frank," Polli began, "We wanted to wait until you we knew that you were cool enough.""Wait, cool enough?" Arven asked with a raised eyebrow, as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Ok well, this is gonna sound dumb, but bear with me." Galea stated, after taking a sip of her soda.

"Some people consider this area to be where fresh trends start. From clothing to weapons to hairstyle, it's believed that at least a fair amount of the support for them comes from here. In fact, it's taken on the nickname….well, 'fresh central' ".

Rima couldn't help but chuckle at the sentence.

"Fresh central? It's actually called that?" She said through her laughter.

"Mhm. We didn't come up with it though." Galea shrugged.

"Although I kinda regret telling Melano about it." Polli said, clearly embarrassed about something.

"Melano? Who's Melano?" Arven asked, after having some of his root beer.

Polli and Galea gave each other a quick nervous glance, as if they knew that they would have to talk about this sooner or later.

"He's a friend of Gally's. The two of them met in a clam blitz game, in which she got crushed. Melano was on the other team, and he splatted her a total of….how many times was it again G?" Polli asked her girlfriend.

"6 times….."

"Oh geez. Sorry bout that." Rima said sincerely.

"Nah it's fine. The two of us are on good terms, although he can be a little….weird."

"Weird in what way?" Arven asked.

"Weird in both a good and bad way. I don't know, it's complicated."

"Wait, what's the good kind of weird?" Polli then asked.

"Well, I'd say that you guys are the good type of weird! For example, Rima, you're probably the only person I know who has such an enormous collection of splat hammers!"

Rima couldn't help but blush and smile at the compliment.

"They are my favorite special after all…"

"What about me?" Polli asked. Galea then wrapped her arm around her waist, and gave her a smooch on the cheek.

"You're the cutest and most amazing person I know, who can also rip someone in half with the remix."

Polli's entire face turned beet red, as Galea gave her another kiss on the cheek. Arven couldn't help but take hold of Rima's hand, as the two smiled at each other. Rima then gave him a quick peck on the lips, which took Arven off guard.

"Love ya." She said, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Hehe, love you too." Arven responded, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. They would have kissed again, if Polli didn't suddenly speak in a very worried tone.

"Um, Gally…..?"

"What?" Polli's tone surprised Galea, and she then looked where she was looking with anxiety.

"Oh….oh shoot…."

Rima and Arven turned to look at what caught their attention. They watched as an inkling entered the restaurant. He looked very tired and annoyed, as if something just happened, that made him furious. Some of the other customers, and even a few staff members were also looking at him in scorn. But he didn't seem to pay attention to them, as he made his way through the doors.

"Who is that?" Rima asked, turning back to them. Polli looked really nervous, while Galea looked like she was ready to punch someone.

"Pat." They said at the same time.

This "Pat" made his way to the bar, and demanded that a waiter, who was busy refilling water, to get his drink.

"He….does not seem like a nice guy." Arven said, shaking his head.

"He isn't. Mark my words Arven, he is not." Galea said, as her hands turned into fists. Polli noticed this, and put her hand on her shoulder, in the hopes of calming her down.

"We once ran into him in a rainmaker game on the enemy team." Polli began.

"We could hear him yelling at his teammates from the other side of Wahoo. I splatted him too many times to remember, but every time I did, he seemed to become more and more focused on getting me. When the game ended, he stormed up to me and took my hat. I assume that he was going to throw it into the water, if Galea didn't knock him out with a punch."

"It was a nice punch…." Galea remembered, beginning to smirk at the memory.

But the four of them then noticed that Pat had seen them, and was making his way towards their booth. Not once did he take his eyes off of Polli and Galea.

"Well, look at this. The remix main and her carrier."

Polli couldn't help but give Pat an intense glare that said "my gf will nail you again if you're not careful with your words."

"You look tired Pat, did you scream at more of your teammates today?" Galea said with great annoyance.

"That is none of your business." He sternly responded, before turning to Rima and Arven, who were looking at him with uncertainty.

"And who the heck are you two?"

"Um….Rima."

"Arven." Both were clearly not interested in talking with him. Pat then looked at Rima, when his eyes widened.

"Wait, I know who you are!" Pat said, starting to raise his voice.

"Y-you do?" Rima responded, getting a little nervous.

"You're that kensa mini user who sniped me with your hammer! You know exactly where I was!!"

Rima and Arven then remembered a splat zones game, in which they both took out an enemy dualies user multiple times.

"Wait, that was you?" Arven said.

"Dude, your movement was so obvious! We did know exactly where you were going, because you made yourself predictable!" He said, as if he had been waiting to say it for a long time.

"BS!" Pat's voice was getting louder, and customers were starting to notice what was going on.

"I'd like to see you try and take me on with actual skill!"

"Oh you wanna talk about skill Pat?!" Galea said, her anger starting to be unleashed.

"Why don't you actually use a weapon that you actually know how to use?!"

Someone made a quiet "ooooooh", which prompted Pat to swiftly turn around, before turning back.

"Well why don't you tell your girlfriend that she should-"

Galea then suddenly got out of her seat, and grabbed Pat by his shirt.

"You listen to me you piece of trash. I want you to scram, before I make you scram. If you continue to talk down to my friends, I can assure you that I will make you never play ranked again, one way or another."

Pat then kicked her in the shin, which prompted her to push. He then went to push her back, when Arven suddenly punched him hard. The entire restaurant was now watching, as Pat attempted to tackle him, which led to Rima pushing her boyfriend out of the way. But the sound of glass shattering was then heard, as Polli whacked him in the head with her glass of lemonade. Pat wobbled for a second, made a slight moan, before falling onto his back, out cold.

Nobody said a word for a few seconds. Polli, Galea, Arven and Rima were all silent, as they took in what just happened, while staring at Pat laying on the floor.

"I'll….I'll pay for that." Polli said sheepishly.

But everyone began to applaud for them, including the staff.

"That's the third time I've seen someone knock him out!" A random customer shouted.

"Thank you so much!" A waitress cheered.

The four of them were taken aback by this at first. But then Rima walked up to Pat's unconscious body, and spat in his face.

"So can we stay?" She asked, looking back at the previous waitress.

"Of course you can! In fact, everything's on the house for those who kick Pat's butt!" She responded.

And so the four of them had their free dinner, all while people lined up to get a look at Pat, and laugh at him. Some even shared around pens to write on him. Rima and Arven had an absolute blast; it was certainly no ordinary double date, but it was one that was going to be extremely hard to beat. In a way, they hoped that would run into Pat again, so that they could embarrass him all over again.


End file.
